Save The Date (Alternate Ending)
by BladeSword91
Summary: Not wanting to hold his anger any longer, Lincoln finally snaps at Ronnie Anne for the things she did in "Heavy Meddle" including punching him in the eye. Will he and Ronnie Anne still be friends even after all of that? Read and find out.


[Dialogue from episode]

Lincoln: "Ugh, the nicknames."

Ronnie Anne: "I know. And don't get me started on the kissing. It's so gross! I mean, Who does that!?"

Lincoln: "And how about all the selfies? [Ronnie Anne chuckles and then puts her arm around him while lifting out her other arm as if she's taking a selfie right now as he imitates Lori again] "Don't get my bad side, Bobby!"

Ronnie Anne: [imitating Bobby] "You don't have a bad side, babe." [they laugh some more]

[Fanfic starts here]

Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne."

Ronnie Anne: "Yeah."

Lincoln: "I've been meaning to ask. Why did you do all of that to me?"

Ronnie Anne: "All of what exactly?"

Lincoln: "The pants, the shoelaces, the whoopee cushion, the garbage in the locker."

Ronnie Anne: "Oh those. Hehe. They're just pranks."

(Lincoln could not believe what he just heard.)

Lincoln: "Pranks? I became the laughing stock of the whole school 3 weeks in a row. It's causing relentless bullying from my peers."

Ronnie Anne: "I thought a tough guy like you could handle the teasing."

Lincoln: "Well, It's really starting to get to me. Those pranks you did hurt my feelings."

Ronnie Anne (concerned): "I never intended to hurt you."

Lincoln (agitated): "Tell that to my right eye you socked!"

Ronnie Anne (appalled): "I gave you the steak, didn't I?"

Lincoln: "That's not the point!"

Lori (stern warning tone of voice): "Lincoln, don't you dare."

Lincoln (not having time with her interference): "Stay out of this Lori."

Lori (threatening): "If you hurt her feelings again, I swear that I will-"

Lincoln (losing it): "I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS!"

(Lori, startled at his sudden outburst, jolted backwards towards Bobby, whose eyes widened in shock, Ronnie Anne's shock kept her from speaking any further.)

Lincoln (on the verge of tears): "The reason why I insulted you earlier at lunch today isn't just to avoid being bullied. It's because of those things you did to me. My sisters told me that it's because you like me. But if you like me, Why did you pull my pants down, why did you put garbage in my locker, WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME IN THE EYE?! (few seconds of silence) I want to like you back, I truly do. But if we're going to be the best of friends, we have to treat each other with dignity and respect. A black eye isn't one of them! (To Lori and Bobby) I'm sorry that I couldn't repair your relationship. I'm…I'm…" (Lincoln completely breaks down crying)

Lori: (covers her mouth in heartbreak) "Oh Lincoln." (goes to console him with a hug)

(Ronnie Anne's expression speaks for itself: Guilt. Tears were starting to form, but tries to remain calm so that she doesn't completely break down herself, Bobby pats Lincoln on the back, then he glares at his sister)

Bobby: "Sis, is all of what he said true? Did you punch my girlfriend's lil bro in the eye?"

Ronnie Anne (defeated): "Yeah."

Bobby (exasperated): "Geez, no wonder he said those hurtful things to you!"

Ronnie Anne: "I guess I deserved those insults."

Bobby (to Lori): "Babe, I am so sorry about all this. I should have known."

Lori: "It's ok, Boo-Boo Bear. Now we know." (Lori and Bobby gave each other a heartfelt hug)

Lincoln (complete sadness): "I'm ready to go home, Lori."

Lori (supportive): "Ok, Lincoln."

Lincoln (before he leaves): "Ronnie Anne? (Ronnie Anne looks at Lincoln) I'm sorry that I hurt you. I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

Ronnie Anne (both hesitant and remorseful): "And I'm…sorry for punching you in the eye."

Lori (to Bobby): "I'll text you when this is all settled."

Bobby: "Sure thing babe. (hugs her) (To Ronnie Anne in disappointment) You're in for a long talk with mom and dad when we get home."

Ronnie Anne (regretful): "Fair enough."

(Transitions to inside the Vanzilla. Lori is driving. Lincoln is in the front seat next to her)

(after a few minutes of silence)

Lori: "Lincoln? (he doesn't answer) It's ok if you don't feel like talking at the moment. I just want to apologize for flipping out at you earlier. It wasn't right of me to do that towards you. You didn't know that Bobby and Ronnie Anne were brother and sister. Again, I'm sorry."

Lincoln (barely audible): "…Thank you."

(Lori didn't hear that, but smiles tenderly anyway to show emotional support for her little brother)

(Transitions to Lincoln's Home, Lynn sees the family van arrive)

Lynn: "Hey guys, come quick! They're back!"

(The sisters mutter in confusion: "That was quick." "They're home early" "Already?" "I wonder why?")

Lola: "Never mind why, ladies! Let's ask Lincoln how his first date went!"

Luna (singsongy): "Maybe it's official."

(The girls, sans Lisa, squee in delight)

Lisa: "Normally I don't get involved in these shenanigans, but I do support my brother no matter how foolish this is."

Lana: "They're coming!"

(Lori opens the door to find the sisters standing in front of them with smiles on their faces)

Leni: "SURPRISE!"

Lucy (in her typical deadpan demeanor): "Leni, It's not Lincoln's birthday."

Leni: "Oh. Never mind. (chuckles sheepishly, then spots Lincoln) Linky!"

Lincoln (depressed): "Hey guys."

(The girls' joyful smiles, except for Leni's, immediately switched to frowns upon seeing him. Leni goes in for a hug, but halts when she finally noticed his face)

Leni (worried): "Linky? What's wrong?"

Lori: "Yeah, about that."

Lincoln: "I'll be in my room, Lori."

Lori: "You go right ahead. (pats him on the shoulder) Take your time to ease yourself."

(Lincoln nods, then sadly and slowly walks by his sisters. Luna, being one of the closest to him on a personal level, spoke first)

Luna (concerned): "Are you ok, bro?" (She reach out her arm and touched his shoulder. The moment Lincoln looked back at Luna, her heart shattered. She couldn't stand to see her little brother sad.)

Lincoln: "I...need to be alone...Please?" (Luna, even though she wanted to help him, respected his wishes and released her hand from his shoulder. Lincoln walked upstairs to his room.)

Luan: "Oh no. Did she reject him?"

Lori: "No."

Lola: "Or did he reject her?!"

Lori (annoyed): "No."

Lynn: "How could he?! He's gonna regret that!"

Lori (frustrated): "NO!" (Lynn shuts her mouth as to not escalate Lori any further)

Lori (regains composure): "He...had a rough day. Or rather, weeks. He needs some time alone. I'll tell you everything that happened the best I can." (The sisters looked at each other with worry)

(10 minutes later after telling them the whole story)

Leni (tearful): "Oh Linky."

Lana (sniff): "Big brother." (goes to hug Lola. Lola, who is also sad, consoles her, patting her on the back)

Lucy: "I'm already sad deep inside, but after hearing what he went through-(chokes up a bit)...sigh."

Lynn (in remorseful anger): "And to think that I persuaded him to kiss her. GRR!" (punches the wall)

Lori: "Don't beat yourself up over it. What happened was unfortunate."

Lisa: "Maybe if we had ceased our excessive meddling towards Lincoln, this might have turned out differently. It would have resulted in a more peaceful outcome. But that's all theoretical. Heh. It's amusing because I stick to only facts."

Luan: "What are we going to do?"

(They are now left pondering what they can do to help their brother feel better. Luna was cradling Lily. Lily giggles. Suddenly Luna hatched an idea. She handed Lily to Leni, jumped out of the couch and, without saying a word, immediately ran upstairs to her room.)

Leni: "Luna where are you going?"

(Couple hours later near dinner time. Lincoln is still in his room. He's reading the latest One Piece manga. He tries to enjoy it, but still felt sad deep inside. A knock is heard.)

Lincoln: "Door's unlocked."

Luna: "Hey, bro."

Lincoln: "Hey Luna. What's up?"

Luna: "I came to see if you're feeling ok."

Lincoln: "A little. Not 100% but I'll manage."

Luna: "Would you like some company?"

Lincoln: "That would be great."

Lori: (offscreen) "Luna, he still might need some time."

Lincoln (to Lori): "It's ok. She can come in."

Lori (offscreen): "Really?...Alright."

Luna: "Lori told us everything. Those last few weeks must have been harsh on you."

Lincoln: (sighs in agreement) "Way harsh, sis."

Luna: "I actually came here to tell you that I composed a piece of instrumental music just a few hours ago. I wrote it for you."

Lincoln: "Aw thanks, but...you didn't have to do all that."

Luna: "As your rockin' big sis, it's my obligation to make my little bro happy, no matter what circumstance."

(Luna gets out her acoustic guitar and plays a slow song in C-major that is peaceful and hopeful with a sense of comfort, it lasted for one minute.)

Luna: "I know it's not much, but I hope it helped you in anyway."

Lincoln (touched): "It did. (hugs her) Thank you Luna. Thank you for always looking out for me."

Luna (hugs him back): "Of course, bro. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?"

Rita: "Kids! Dinner time!"

Luna: "Alright! Let's eat, dude! (She's about to exit his room) Oh, and Lincoln? (Lincoln looks at her) Stay cool."

(Lincoln smiles, Luna and the rest of the kids except Lincoln all run down the stairs, Lori enters his room.)

Lori: "Mom and dad would like you to sit at the grown ups table."

Lincoln: "Why? I thought I belonged at the kids table."

Lori: "I told them what happened. They think that you sitting with us would help you feel better. How about you sit next to me?"

Lincoln: "That would be great. You were there with me at the restaurant. I could use some support just in case. I'll try to be mature about it."

Lori: "No problem, bud."

Lincoln: "Lori, I forgive you for what you said earlier. No matter what mistakes you guys make, I will always forgive my sisters, even you."

Lori (tears up a bit, looks around, then embraces him in a hug): Thank you, Lincoln. You're the best little brother a sister could ever have."

Lynn Sr: "Lincoln! Lori! It's about to get cold!"

Lincoln/Lori: "Coming dad!"

(They head downstairs)

[2 hours later, 8:30pm, 30 minutes before bedtime]

(Lincoln, in his pajamas, is reading the latest Ace Savvy comic.) (Knock Knock)

Lincoln: "Come in."

Leni: "Hi Linky."

Lincoln: "Hey Leni, what's up."

Leni: "I came here to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

Lincoln: "I'm…actually starting to feel much better. Thanks."

Leni: "I…also came in here to ask you something?"

Lincoln: "What is it?"

Leni: "I know you're better right now, but what if I make you 200 times better by going to the mall with me tomorrow Saturday?"

Lincoln: "Well there is this game that I pre-ordered that's coming out tomorrow. I can pick it up there."

Leni: "If you want, we can go there first. After that, will you go to the fashion section with me to pick out some outfits?"

Lincoln: "It's a deal."

Leni: "Yay! (gives Lincoln a big heartwarming hug and a kiss to his cheek) You're the best! I'm so glad you're back to your old, fun-loving self!"

Lincoln (hugs her back): "Thank goodness for that. With you around, you always bring a smile to my face."

Leni: "As long as you're happy, I am happy too."

Lincoln: "Yeah, I just hope Mom, Dad, or Lori are available to drive us there."

Lori: "I'll drive you."

Lincoln/Leni: "AH!" (Lincoln jumps on Leni's lap, Leni holds Lincoln)

Lori: "Did I scare you? Great, I'm literally starting to become like Lucy!"

Lincoln: "Well...Do I have to do any of your laundry first?"

Leni: "Do I have to make your bed again? Great, now I have to find more wood."

Lori (chuckles tenderly): "No guys, that was in the past. I learned that there are better ways to owe those you love."

Lincoln: "So does that mean…?"

Lori: "Yep, first thing tomorrow at 11:30am. Be ready or I'll drive there without you. (winks)"

Lincoln: Alright!

Leni: "Yay!"

(Lincoln and Leni dance in joy, holding both each other's hands while jumping around)

Rita: "Kids, Bedtime!"

Lori: "Goodnight, Lincoln. See you tomorrow."

Lincoln: "Goodnight Lori."

Leni: "Goodnight Linky. Sweet dreams."

Lincoln: ""Goodnight Leni."

(Lori and Leni walk out of Lincoln's room-)

Leni: "Oof!"

(-but not before Leni hits the wall of course.)

Leni (turns red): "Hehe."

Lori (shakes her head, smiling): "Oy vey."

[Saturday 11:40am, Royal Woods Mall]

Lincoln: "Thanks for taking us here, Lori."

Lori: "Anything for you, buddy." (rubs his hair)

Leni: "I'm so glad you decided to come with me, Linky. I want you to be my judge for the latest outfits."

Lincoln: "I'll do my best."

Leni (sweetly): "I know you will."

Luna: "Alright dudes!"

(Luna suddenly appears between Lincoln and Leni, startling them)

Luna: "Once you see my brand new guitar, it will blow your mind! (rock pose) YEAH!"

Lori: (sigh) "Why did I bring you along?"

[flashback 10 minutes ago. Lincoln, Leni, and Lori are in the Vanzilla, Lori ignites the engine]

Luna (running): "Wait dudes (trips, then gets back up), take me with you! (opens the van door) There's this new guitar that's on-sale for this day only! (closes the door) This could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to get it at a good price! (puts on her seatbelt) No way in heck I'm missing this one out!"

[back to the present]

Lori: "…Anyway, here's the plan. (uses the mall directory map) Luna, go to the music store and get the guitar."

Luna: "You got it, sis."

Lori: "Leni, walk towards the fashion department and get whatever outfits suit you."

Leni: "Okey-dokey!"

Lori: "Lincoln, head to the game store and get the game you pre-ordered."

Lincoln: "Right."

Lori: "I will be at the food court. I'm suppose to meet Bobby there for our 'back together' date."

Lincoln: "I'm glad you two worked things out for each other."

Lori (puts her hand on his shoulder): "I have you to thank. If you hadn't told the truth, I wouldn't have a reason to be here today."

Lincoln: "I sometimes wonder if venting out my frustration towards Ronnie Anne was the right call."

Luna: "Not gonna lie, it was harsh."

Leni: "And scary."

Lori: "But we completely understand why you did that."

Lincoln: "I guess so."

Lori: "Back on topic, mom and dad instructed me to tell you that we need to be back home in 1 hour."

Leni (to Lincoln): "This gives you time to judge my outfits."

Luna: "And maybe after that, you can watch me try out the new guitar there."

Lincoln: "That would be great, guys."

Lori: "Alright, everyone synchronize your watches to 50 minutes. (they set it) When the time is up, we shall meet at this front entrance. Everyone understood?"

Lincoln/Leni/Luna: Yes, ma'am!

Lori: "?"

Lincoln: "…Sorry, force of habit. Hehe."

Lori: "…Ok. Well, See you then."

(They all go to their respective stores)

(10 minutes later, Lincoln got his game. He was just about walk out of the game store to meet Leni at the fashion department, when suddenly, he sees a familiar girl wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt playing Dance Dance Revolution.)

Lincoln: "R…Ronnie Anne?"

Ronnie Anne (startled, causing a game over): "Lincoln?"

Lincoln (delighted): "Oh man, What are the odds of bumping into you here?!"

Ronnie Anne (nervously looks around): "Uh…(changes her expression)...What are you doing here, lame-o?"

(Lincoln was caught off guard at her sudden emotion switch)

Lincoln: "Woah. Where did that come from? I just wanted to say hi to you, that's all."

Ronnie Anne: "Just leave me alone."

Lincoln: "Ronnie, Wha…What's wrong?"

Ronnie Anne: "Get away from me!"

Lincoln: "Why?! Please tell me?!"

Ronnie Anne: "I don't want to hurt you again! Go before I punch you in the eye again!"

(Lincoln's heart shattered into pieces, finally understanding why she's like this)

Lincoln: "Ronnie, I…(sigh)…I want to help you. Please."

(She takes several seconds to compose herself)

Ronnie Anne: "(sigh) I'm sorry Lincoln. There's something hurting me inside since yesterday. I tried playing games here but…(starts to tear up) it just won't go away…I'm a mess."

Lincoln: "No you're not. I know that feeling. Believe me. But what happened back at the restaurant was in the past. You can't let that get to you forever."

Ronnie Anne: (sniff) "You're just saying that, aren't you?"

Lincoln: "No I'm serious. (puts his hand on her shoulder) I forgive you."

Ronnie Anne: "Really? After what I did to you?"

Lincoln (tenderly): "Yes. I know it sounds too good to be true, but yes. We all make poor decisions, but instead of dwelling on them, we can learn by being a better person."

Ronnie Anne: "…When did you suddenly get so smart?"

Lincoln: "You can thank one of my sisters for that. I'll introduce you to her sometime."

(Ronnie Anne was conflicted. She was touched by his act of forgiveness. At the same time, she was uncertain how to react to it.)

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, I…I don't know. I need some time to think about this."

Lincoln: " I understand."

(Ronnie Anne silently turned away from Lincoln. She reaches her pocket for her tokens to resume DDR)

Lincoln: "You seem like a nice girl. Out of all the girls I met in school, you are the first one that shared the same interest as me."

(Ronnie Anne was visibly touched by this. She kept her face opposite of him, not wanting to show her face full of tears)

Lincoln: "If you have the time, I would like to get to know you a little more. But if you want to be alone, that's fine by me. Just saying."

(She did her best to not look like she's crying by rubbing her eyes with her pointer finger)

Lincoln: "Well, I'll see you in school." (He's about to walk out of the store)

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln? (Lincoln halts and looks back at her) I-(she sniffs, wipes her eyes and did her best to be calm)…I could use another player for this. I don't know if this is your type of game but-."

Lincoln (enthusiastic): "Are you kidding?! I LOVE THIS GAME! (runs up to her) I can't tell you how many times I've played this! I memorized almost every single move, yet I never get tired of it cause I LOVE DANCING! (Lincoln dances with joy, he takes a second to realize what he's doing)…Oh…Hehe. Sorry about that. What I mean to say was, I would love to play this with you."

Ronnie Anne (relieved): "Thanks man. Nobody has ever come up to me to play this with me before."

Lincoln (jokingly): "Looks like I'm the first. I'll just get my tokens and-"

Ronnie Anne: "It's ok. I already set this up for you."

Lincoln: "You didn't have to do that…Thanks." (Lincoln gets up on the platform)

Ronnie Anne: "I thought about what you said and…I appreciate all of it."

Lincoln: "Just trying to help, that's all."

Ronnie Anne (cocky): "Well looks like you might need more help after I beat your butt!"

Lincoln (game-face): "Oh it is on!"

(They start the game and danced to their hearts content)

(12:50pm. Lori, Bobby, Leni, and Luna are at the front entrance)

Lori: "It's been 10 minutes. What the heck is Lincoln doing? Doesn't he realize the time?"

Luna: "He didn't show up when I got this guitar."

Leni (disappointed): "And he didn't come check out my new outfit!"

Lori: "He's probably still fooling around at the game store."

Bobby: "Game store…game store…Oh shoot! I completely forgot about Ronnie!

Lori: "Wait Ronnie's here?!"

Bobby: "Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you that. Boy am I stupid!"

Lori: "You're not stupid, Boo-Boo Bear."

Bobby: "After my family and I talked to her about yesterday, she's been feeling down. I thought that if I bring her here to the game store, it would cheer her up."

Luna: "A big brother who helps out his little sister. Choice, dude."

Lori: "I'm sure we'll find Lincoln in there as well. Everyone to the game store! Now!" (They dashed without a breath to take in. Leni, of course, runs in the wrong direction)

Luna (annoyed): "Sis! It's this way!"

Leni: "Oh! Right!" (She turns around and follows them)

Lori (to herself): "Please be there. Please be there. Please be there."

(They arrived just in time to see Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walk out. They couldn't believe their eyes. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne getting along.)

Lincoln: "Oh man. I didn't think that you would beat me 10 times in a row! Those were some sick dance moves!"

Ronnie Anne: "Well I did take dancing lessons for 2 years. Though I utterly despised the lessons where I have to tiptoe like some kind of ballerina. Ugh."

Lincoln: "Good thing my sister Lola wasn't here to hear you say that."

Ronnie: "Why? Does she like it?"

Lincoln: "Yeah. If you talk smack about the things she likes, she would destroy you."

Ronnie Anne: "If that happens, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

Lincoln: "Um…she's 6."

Ronnie Anne: "Oh…well dang it."

(They both stop in front of their older siblings)

Lincoln: "Guys!"

Ronnie Anne: "Bobby!"

Lincoln (to his sisters): "Oh gosh is it late? Oh man, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting!"

Ronnie Anne (to Bobby): "I was having a blast with Lincoln that I didn't keep an eye on the time!"

(Before they could say anymore, the older siblings hugged their respective younger siblings, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were confused)

Leni: "We were worried about you, Linky!"

Luna: "I'm so glad your ok, bro!"

Lori: "Don't ever make us worry like this again, ok buddy?"

Lincoln (confused): "Ok..."

Bobby: "It's ok, sis, your big brother is here."

Ronnie Anne (annoyed): "Bobby, I'm fine."

Lincoln: "Guys what's there to worry about? Ronnie and I were in the game store this whole time."

Ronnie Anne: "I swear we didn't go anywhere else."

Lincoln: "She and I were playing Dance Dance Revolution."

Ronnie Anne (smugly): "I whooped his butt."

(Lincoln chuckles nervously with his hand behind his head)

Lori: "So I take it that you two made up?"

Lincoln: "Yep."

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln's a pretty cool guy."

Lori (teasing): "Well I don't know about that."

Lincoln (laughs): Lori!

Bobby: "My own little sis is friends with my girlfriend's awesome lil bro. Could this day get any better?"

Lincoln: "Oh right! Ronnie I forgot to introduce you to my other sisters. This is Leni. Leni, Ronnie."

Leni: "Nice to meet you, Connie."

Ronnie Anne: "...It's Ronnie."

Leni: "Oh…sorry Ronnie." (chuckles sheepishly)

Lincoln: "And this is Luna."

Luna (faux British accent): "A pleasure to meet you, miss."

Ronnie: "Lincoln told me all about you guys. You must care about him a lot."

Luna: "Are you kidding? (goes up to Lincoln and wraps her arm around his shoulders) I couldn't ask for a cooler brother."

Leni: "He's my Linky. (hugs him) I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Lori: "No matter what happens (she pats his hair) we do our best to help each other."

Lincoln: "Cause we're a family. It's what we do."

Bobby: "Aw how sweet. Ronnie Anne, would you do me favor and give your big brother one more hug?"

Ronnie Anne: "Hmm...Umm…Whatever. But only because you asked." (she hugs him)

Lincoln/Lori/Leni/Luna: "Aw."

Lori: "Alright, we've had our fun and sentiments. Let's go home before mom and dad hit the roof. (They all nod in agreement) I'll see you later, Boo-Boo Bear." (hugs him)

Bobby: "You too, babe. I'll text you tomorrow."

Lincoln: "I'll see you on Monday, Ronnie."

Ronnie: "See ya, dude." (Before they leave, they fist-bump each other with smiles of friendship)

(8:45pm before bedtime, Lincoln knocks on Lori and Leni's bedroom door)

Lori: "Who is it?"

Lincoln: "It's Lincoln. Would it be alright if I come in your room?"

Lori: "Yes."

Lincoln: "Really? I was kinda expecting a 'no' from you."

Lori: "I'm serious, Lincoln. You can come in."

(Lincoln smiles and enters their room. Leni is brushing her hair, while Lori is reading a young adult novel)

Leni: "Hi Linky."

Lori: "What's up?"

Lincoln: "I want to tell Leni something."

Leni: "What is it?"

Lincoln: "I'm sorry that I didn't go to the fashion store with you to judge your outfits."

Leni: "Oh it's ok. After I saw you with Connie-"

Lori: "Ronnie."

Leni: "Ronnie...I know why you didn't come. The moment I saw your smile, I couldn't be any happier. (goes up to Lincoln and hugs him) That is the Linky I know and love."

Lincoln: "Aw thanks Leni. (Leni releases her hug) Lori?"

Lori (puts her book down): "Yes?"

(Lincoln goes up to her and hugs her)

Lincoln: "Thank you for all you've done for me today. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Lori (hugs him back): "You're welcome, Lincoln. It's the least I can do. (Lincoln releases his hug, Lori yawns) I am tired. Might as well get some sleep. You should too."

Lincoln: "OK. Goodnight guys."

Lori: "Goodnight Lincoln."

Leni: "Goodnight Linky."

(Lincoln exits their room. He then goes to Luna and Luan's bedroom door. He knocks.)

Luna: "Who is it?"

Lincoln: "It's Lincoln."

Luna: "Come in."

(Lincoln enters, Luna is sitting on her beanbag chair, strumming her acoustic guitar, while Luan is fixing one of Mr Coconuts' legs)

Luan (to Mr Coconuts): "Oh Coconuts, why must you _fall apart_ on me?" (she laughs)

Luan (as Mr Coconuts): "That's what happens when you tell me to _break a leg_." (she laughs again, Lincoln and Luna groan) Oh hey Link. How are you doing?"

Lincoln: "I feel great, Luan. Better than yesterday."

Luan: "Good to see that you're back to your enthusiastic self."

Lincoln: "Thanks Lu-"

Luan (interrupting): "Now I can finally try out my jokes to you!"

Lincoln: "Um…Actually I want to talk to Luna. How about you tell me your jokes later?"

Luan: "Sure thing." (she continues to repair Mr Coconuts)

Luna: "Hey bro. What is it that you want to tell me?"

Lincoln: "I want to apologize for not being there to see you jam with your new guitar."

Luna: "No hard feelings, dude. I'm happy that you made another friend. Who would have thought that you would...(in a teasing tone) get yourself a new girlfriend." (Luna and Luan squee in delight)

Lincoln: "Hey, she's not my girlfriend!…yet. I would like to get to know her more before we take it to the next level. But for now, we're just friends."

Luna: "Wise choice, dude."

Lincoln: "Alright well, that's all I have to say. Goodnight guys."

Luan: "Goodnight Link."

Luna: "Night, bro."

(Lincoln exits their room. Lincoln is about to open his bedroom door)

Luna: "Wait Lincoln! (Lincoln turns his head around) I forgot to give you something."

Lincoln: "What? What is it?"

(Luna checks her surroundings for anyone else. It was just Lincoln and Luna in the upstairs hallway)

Luna: "This. (She gives Lincoln a big hug) I'm so proud of you, bro. You've grown up so fast."

Lincoln: "I couldn't have done it without you guys. You really are the best sisters ever."

Luna: "Anything for you, dude. (Kisses him in the cheek, Lincoln chuckled as the result) Better get some shut eye. Try not to mess up that hair of yours." (playfully rubs his hair)

Lincoln: "Goodnight Luna, see you tomorrow."

(Luna walks to her room, but stops to tell him something important)

Luna: "Lincoln? (Lincoln looks to her) I love you. Always." (winks)

(Lincoln made what is perhaps the most heartfelt smile he made in a long while. He goes into his room and gets in bed and sleeps)

With the emotional support Lincoln was given to by his sisters, he was able to make another friend who desperately needed one. Lincoln and his sisters do argue over petty things (like most real-life siblings do), but when one of them needs help, they will sacrifice their own needs to help their siblings through life. Family is forever.

THE END


End file.
